The Perfect Birthday
by Jolipixy
Summary: It's Kairi's birthday, but why is Sora acting like it's a normal day? And why is he so nervous around Kairi? Is he hiding something and if he is, what is it?


Summary: It's Kairi's birthday, but why is Sora acting like it's a normal day? And why is he so nervous around Kairi? Is he hiding something and if he is, what is it?Pairings: SoraxKairi, and _very_ minor RoxasxNamine, LeonxYuffie, SelphiexTidus

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and probably never will. ;~;

* * *

It was a rainy day at Destiny Islands. Everyone went to take shelter under trees and so on, but Sora and Kairi had a more special place to go. They went to a special place, their special place. It was a cave where they used to draw on the walls when they were little. It was their secret cave, a cave that no one else knew about. Sora and Kairi went through the pathway around the little waterfall to the cave. They pushed the leaves aside and entered the cave, crawling to get inside. Even if they got dirt on themselves, it wouldn't matter. When they were inside, they just sat on the ground, waiting for the rain to stop and looked around the cave at all the drawings.

Kairi looked at one in particular. It was the drawing of her and Sora that they drew when they were little. Except that about 4 years ago, when they were 14, Sora added something. He drew a hand coming from him holding a paopu fruit, giving it to her. Kairi did the same to her drawing not long after.

"Sora?" Kairi asked him, in her beautiful voice. "When you were searching for me through all those worlds, did you ever lose hope?" She asked, looking down and hiding her blush. "Even when Riku had me?"

"Where did that come from?" Sora asked, in his goofy manner but he still answered the question. "Of course not. Even when Riku found you before me, I still kept searching. No matter how long it took me, I vowed that I would find you." He said in his most sincere voice. That touched Kairi and made her blush even more and her eyes got a little watery.

"Kairi, you okay? You look a little red." Sora asked, in a worried tone.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay." She answered. "I think the rain stopped."

"Then let's go." Sora asked with a goofy grin on his face.

But as they were leaving, Kairi slipped on a rock and fell toward Sora and she ended up being on top of him on the ground. They both blushed a deep red and got up off of each other.

"Sorry!" Kairi said while dusting herself off, still blushing.

"It's ok." Sora said, still blushing as well and dusting himself off.

They both got out of the cave and noticed that the rain has stopped.

"So Sora…." Kairi began.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Of course I know!" Sora said. Kairi had to smile. "It's Saturday." Kairi smile turned into a frown then.

"But tomorrow's a special day." Kairi tried again.

"Yeah. The beginning of summer!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi gave up, there was no way he would figure it out.

They both went to their row boats and rowed back home. That night, Kairi thought about the whole day.

"How could he have forgotten that my birthday was tomorrow? My 18th birthday?" She said to herself, her eyes a little watery. Before long she fell asleep.

~The Next Day~  
Kairi was just walking along the beach when someone called her name. It was her best friend Selphie.

"Kairi!" She yelled and Kairi quickly went over to her.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Me and Namine are going to that new ice cream shop. You wanna come? Our treat!" Selphie said while grinning. Even though Selphie was one year younger than Kairi and Namine, the three girls were still best friends.

"Sure!" Kairi answered with a smile. Both girls hurried to the ice cream shop where Namine was waiting for them. They got their ice creams and sat down at a table.

"So……." Namine said while eating her ice cream. "How's it going on between you and Sora?" She asked Kairi. Kairi immediately blushed.

"Wha-a-at do you mean?" Kairi asked. Namine just smirked.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Namine said again. "You two are so close together and it seems you were made for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to you soon." She said with a wink and Kairi blushed at the thought.

"That would be SO romantic!!!" Selphie instantly said, as she was always interested in romance. " I wish Tidus would propose to me." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"I wish Roxas would propose to me too." Namine said with a dreamy sigh as well.

"Well, I don't think Sora will propose to me soon." Kairi said glumly. "He forgot my birthday!" She said with an angry look on her face.

"What?!" Selphie and Namine both said at the same time.

"That's terrible!!!" Selphie said.

"Don't worry! Maybe he'll remember tomorrow." Namine suggested. Then her phone rang. "Sorry guys, I gotta go! My mom's calling again and I remembered I needed to buy something for her." She got up to leave.

"I have to go to!" Selphie said. "See you later Kairi!" She said as they both ran off.

"Bye…" Kairi said. She got up to leave and started walking through the town. While walking, she was so lost in her thoughts that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly said. "Sora?"

"Huh? Kairi? W-w-what are you doing here?" He said, surprised to see her.

"I was just walking around. What about you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh! Uh.. nothing! Just… getting some… er- toilet paper!" He answered, rather nervously.

"Ok… So see you later!" Kairi said waving good-bye to him as she walked away.

"Yeah… uh… bye!" He said then ran off down the street.

_Toilet paper? Yeah, like I'll believe that. What was he_ really_ doing?_ Thought Kairi. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Kairi took out her light pink cell phone and saw that it was a text message from Namine.

_Hey, us girls have prepared a little party for your 18th birthday at my place tonight at 8 PM and we hope you can make it! Wear anything casual since it's a party, more preferably a dress.__Answer back soon, Namine__  
_

I quickly answered back telling her I'd be there. Then I put my phone back in my pocket and went off to my house. I knew just what to wear for the occasion.

~The Party, Namine's Place~  
It was nighttime and time for Namine's party to start. Kairi had been ready for the past hour. She wore a beautiful cerulean-blue dress that went down to a bit above her knees and some high-heeled open-toed shoes. Her auburn-colored hair was down and reached to a bit past her shoulders. It was straight and layered.

As soon as the clock struck 8 o'clock PM, Kairi left to Namine's house. Namine lived alone with Roxas but sometimes visited her mother.

When Kairi arrived, she rang the doorbell and heard a lot of noise from inside. Then the door open and there stood Namine, wearing a snow-white dress that complimented her blond hair and some white high-heeled open-toed shoes.

"Kairi, you made it!" Namine said and the led her into the house, though it was dark.

"Why are the lights off?" Kairi asked while looking for a light switch. She found one and as soon as she flipped it on, she saw a lot of people come out from behind furniture and under tables and yell "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" including Namine.

Kairi was speechless. Even Sora was there.

"W-w-what?" Kairi asked, while stuttering, still shocked about what happened.

"It's a surprise party for your birthday silly." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, Namine called us all up saying it was your birthday and we couldn't miss the Princess of our new world's 18th birthday." Leon said with a smirk.

"We decorated Namine's house and brought presents for the party." Aerith said as well, with that calm voice of hers.

"It's a special day for you Kairi." Olette said, with her cheerful voice.

"Well then, let's get this party started!!!" Axel and Demyx said from somewhere in the background. And with that, the party started. It was the greatest party Kairi ever had. Even Cloud, Leon and Riku seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then Wakka, the DJ, turned on a slow song for the couples and Namine and Roxas, Leon and Yuffie who were already married, Selphie and Tidus went to the dancefloor.

"You wanna dance?" Sora then asked Kairi. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans and black shows. She nodded and they both went to the dancefloor. About halfway through the song, the other couples left the dancefloor, the lights dimmed, and the music stopped. Kairi was confused and stopped dancing. Then Sora got something out from his pocket and went down on one knee. Kairi could hear Selphie squealing with joy in the background.

"Kairi, I know sometimes I'm… forgetful, or you think I am anyway." He said with a smile and Kairi had to smile too. "But would you… would you marry me?" He asked her, his face serious and eyes shining. He opened the tiny little black box and on it was a shiny ring. On it was a diamond that shone like the stars at night.

"Oh my…" Kairi said while staring at the ring, eyes wide. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Sora!" She said as tears of joy came to her eyes and she hugged Sora and he hugged back, and kissed. Everyone went "Awww!", even the guys.

"Well, I guess I'll be marrying them, just like Leon and Yuffie." Cid said with a smirk. Sora and Kairi blushed and then the lights went on, the music started, and everyone danced the night away, the best night in Kairi's life on Destiny Islands.

* * *

So how was it? Review please! :D


End file.
